Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?
by Thaliana
Summary: Day 7 of Klaine Week.  Domestic/Daddy!Klaine.  At Christmas.


**Day 7 - Domestic/Daddy!Klaine An AU in which Blaine has an older sister, not an older brother. You'll see why. Yes, this is a Christmas fic in March. But when I read the prompt for today, this scene popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So, here you go. Domestic/Daddy!Klaine. At Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. At all.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Papa! It's Christmas!" came the squealing voice of the five year old.<p>

"Not quite, Lizzie, but close," Kurt Anderson-Hummel said, smiling at his little girl. She looked like a perfect blend of himself and his husband, and he couldn't believe how well that had turned out. Her eyes, in a nearly genetically impossible fluke, were the same shade of blue/green/grey as her Daddy's, while she had her Papa's dark curls.

"Auntie Connie said it was Christmas, though!" came the shrill response.

"Auntie Connie just wants to open presents tonight instead of tomorrow," Blaine Anderson-Hummel responded. "Baby, go tell Auntie Connie she's going to have to wait. We're going to have dinner, and then we're going to sing Christmas carols, and then, right before bed, you can open one gift. The rest will just have to wait until tomorrow morning, after Santa comes."

"Okay, Papa," Lizzie skipped out of the kitchen and back to the living room. "Auntie Connie! Daddy and Papa say Christmas is tomorrow, not today, silly!"

"I tried, pumpkin," Connie Anderson laughed, pulling the five year old into her lap. The child was her greatest accomplishment, and, even after five years, she could still hardly believe that she'd helped to create this beautiful child. When Blaine and Kurt had come to her, wanting to know if she knew anyone that could be a surrogate mother for them, she'd volunteered herself. Nearly identical to her younger brother, she'd suggested they combine her eggs with Kurt's sperm and have a child genetically related to both of them.

"Papa says we can open one present tonight!" Lizzie chirped. "But first we gotta eat supper, and sing songs."

"Grammy and Grampa will be here very soon, Lizzie, so will you set the table?" Kurt called, peeking his head into the living room. They couldn't have chosen better. Connie was a doting aunt, had never looked back after signing the adoption papers to give Lizzie officially to Blaine.

"How many people?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, why don't you count? I bet Auntie Connie can help."

"I'll do it myself. Well, there's me, and Auntie Connie, that's two. You and Papa, that's four. And Grammy and Grampa. So six?"

"That's right. So set the table for six people. But Papa will get the knives."

"Okay, Daddy!" The little girl skipped over to the banquette where their dishes were stored at a level she could reach. She pulled out the plates, one at a time, placing them in front of the six chairs at the table. She placed forks and spoons, and glasses and napkins, at each place. In minutes, the table was perfectly set just the way her Daddy had taught her.

"Beautiful, Lizzie," Blaine said, walking in with a handful of knives. He placed one at each seat, then picked up his little girl, cuddling her close. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Papa," she said, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Papa!"

"Merry Christmas, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!" Lizzie squealed.

"You'll always be my baby."

"Papa!"

"Fine. Go play. But don't touch a single present under that tree, or you won't get to open one tonight." He set her down.

Lizzie ran to her room, perfectly appointed in Princess Pink, and meticulously organized by her two fathers. She pulled "A Visit from Saint Nicholas" off the shelf and ran back, climbing back into her aunt's lap. "Read?" she asked.

"We were going to read this one right before bed tonight," Connie said. "It's a family tradition."

"Can we read it twice?" Lizzie asked. "Once now, and once later?"

"Well, alright." Connie helped Lizzie settle, and opened the book. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Blaine walked back into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, sliding an arm around his husband's waist.

"No, it's just about ready. Can you give Dad a call and make sure he and Carole didn't get lost? I'm kinda glad it's just the six of us tonight. Can you imagine if Finn, Rachel, their kids, and her dads were along?"

"Twelve people don't really fit around our table. I mean, this is huge for a New York apartment, but…"

"Agreed. Tomorrow will be fun, though." All twelve of them were gathering at Finn and Rachel's upstate home for Christmas dinner.

Blaine flipped open his cell phone, pressing the second auto-dial. "Hey, Dad, it's Blaine," he said. "Kurt's freaking out, wanted me to make sure you weren't lost."

"_Hey, kid. Carole and I are only about five minutes away. Yes, we got the cheesecake you asked for."_

"Can I talk to Carole?" Blaine asked. There was a shuffle as the cell phone was passed over.

"_Hey there, honey. Sorry it's taking us so long to get there. The cab driver laughed at Burt's bag of presents for Lizzie, and we struggled to get them into the trunk."_

"You two went overboard again, didn't you," Blaine laughed. "I know one little girl who is going to be spoiled rotten."

"_There are two more bags back at the hotel," Carole laughed. "One for each of the twins. You have no idea…"_

"Alright," Blaine shook his head. "We'll see you in five minutes. Do you need me to come down and help you?"

"_You still have that fancy doorman?" Carole asked. "He loves me. He'll help us."_

"Sounds good. We'll see you soon. Bye, Carole." Blaine ended the call. "Dad and Carole will be here in five," he said.

"I still find it funny that you call him Dad," Kurt said.

"It slipped out one day, and he seemed so pleased by it, plus he's always been more of a father to me than my own. I like it, he likes it. I can't call Carole 'Mom', though. Probably because you don't."

"I tried it," Kurt said. "It felt awkward to both of us."

Blaine nodded. "I remember."

"Here, take the rolls into the dining room," Kurt handed Blaine the basket, covered with a cloth napkin. "Then come back for the salad."

Blaine did exactly as instructed, not wanting to do anything to mess up Kurt's perfectly planned dinner.

Soon enough the meal was on the table, and the doorbell was ringing.

"Grammy! Grampa!" Lizzie squealed. She ran down the hall to the front door.

"Don't open it until you know who it is!" All three adults chorused together.

"Who is it?" Lizzie called dutifully, bouncing on the balls of her feet, so much like her Papa.

"It's Grammy and Grampa," Carole answered.

"Yay! Daddy, Papa, it's Grammy and Grampa! Can I open it now?"

Blaine reached over his daughter, unlocking the deadbolt. "Now you may open it," he instructed. He stepped back so Lizzie could reach her grandparents unobstructed.

"Grammy!" Lizzie squealed as Carole swept her up in her arms. "Grampa!"

"It's so good to see you, Lizzie-Beth," Carole said, squeezing her youngest grandchild tightly to her. She carried her down the hall into the living room.

"We just saw the kid six hours ago," Burt reminded with a laugh, as Blaine welcomed them into the house.

"But now she's in a pretty dress, and not a snow suit," Carole said. "It's like she's a totally different little girl!"

"I'm me!" Lizzie exclaimed. She wriggled to be let down, and then looked at Burt, balancing a bag of presents and a large cheesecake box. "Papa, let me hug Grampa!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, Princess," Blaine took the presents, while Carole took the cheesecake. Lizzie waited the appropriate half second before launching herself up onto her grandfather, wrapping arms and legs around the older man.

Blaine set the bag down next to the tree; Carole carried the cheesecake into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Kurt," she said, setting the box on the counter and kissing her step-son's cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt smiled. "Dinner's ready, I just wanted to get the dishes started before some of the sauces began to congeal."

"Let's go eat before it gets cold. I'll help out in here afterwards."

"Alright!" Kurt exclaimed. "Everyone to the table, dinner is served."

"Connie, you look beautiful," Carole said, seating herself next to Blaine's sister. "You are positively glowing."

"Shh!" Connie shook her head. "Just happy to be with family." She gave Carole a little wink.

"Oh!" Carole laughed. "Yes. Family is very important, especially at Christmas. Kurt tells me you'll be coming with us to Finn and Rachel's tomorrow."

Connie nodded. "Blaine insisted, when he found out Tommy and I had split up. Didn't want me alone, and our parents are God knows where."

"Oh, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Connie said. "I'll explain later. Don't want to ruin dinner."

Carole nodded. "Alright," she said. She squeezed Connie's hand. "Kurt, honey, this all looks fantastic. Who set the table so beautifully?"

"I did!" Lizzie exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she was settled into her booster seat by her Papa.

Dinner was a boisterous, energetic affair. Everyone was trying to catch up, talking over one another. Lizzie had to be reminded numerous times that she was supposed to be eating, and that meant not talking with her mouth full, and chewing with her mouth closed.

When they finished dinner, Blaine and Carole insisted on cleaning the kitchen. Connie tried to help, but Carole shooed her away.

Finally, everyone was in the living room. Blaine was seated at the piano, Kurt beside him on the bench. Connie was back in the easy chair she'd claimed as her own, while Burt, Lizzie, and Carole were on the couch, cuddling.

"Christmas Carol time!" Blaine exclaimed. They ran through all the traditional favorites, and then Connie pushed her brother and brother in law aside.

"My turn," she said meaningfully.

Blaine and Kurt smiled at one another, then nodded. They stood, facing one another as the familiar strains of 'their' Christmas song started.

Kurt led off. "I really can't stay…"

"But baby it's cold outside," Blaine responded.

"I've got to go away."

"But, Baby, it's cold outside!"

Carole giggled when Kurt sang "My mother will start to worry…"

And when he sang "My father will be pacing the floor," Burt shook his head. "Stay out all night for all I care!" he called. They danced around the room, chasing one another the way they had at Dalton, all those years before. Only this time, both men were aware of their deep, abiding love for one another, and it showed in their playful movements.

At the end of the song, they collapsed into the oversized easy chair, Kurt falling lightly into Blaine's lap. "Baby, it's cold outside!" they chorused together. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Connie stopped playing, and she and the others were clapping. "That gets better every year," Carole said. "Alright. I think that's enough songs, it's time for Christmas Eve presents."

"Presents!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Only one, Lizzie," Blaine cautioned. "And Daddy and I get to pick it out."

"But first, I have a present for all of you," Connie said. "Kurt, Blaine, you know that, when Lizzie was born, I promised you I'd do it again, as soon as you were ready. And for the last eighteen months, we've been trying. Well, I waited until today to tell you. I'm three months pregnant. Lizzie, baby, you're going to be a big sister!"

"I knew it!" Carole laughed.

"You almost ruined it at supper," Connie shot back, laughing. She looked at her brother and his husband, both wearing identical looks of astonishment. "Boys?"

"You…we…" Kurt jumped off of Blaine's lap, pulling him out of the chair, and guiding Connie into it. "This is fantastic!" he squealed.

"His voice is never going to change, is it," Connie said dryly. "Honey, you have higher pitch than Lizzie!"

"We're going to be dads again!" Kurt squealed, ignoring Connie. He looked to Blaine. "Baby? You've been awfully silent…"

"You're saying it all for me," Blaine managed. "Connie, I just…thanks, sis. This means so much to us."

"And thank you, for sharing it with us," Carole said, squeezing Burt's hand. "Let me know when you're due, and I'll arrange some time off work, like I did last time."

"Hey, Lizzie," Burt said, bouncing the little girl on his knee. "How do you feel about this?"

"I want to be the baby," Lizzie said, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "I don't want to be a big sister."

"Oh, honey," Carole said, pulling Lizzie onto her lap. "You are going to be such a good big sister. I thought you were excited when Daddy and Papa told you they wanted another baby."

"I guess," Lizzie said. "Do I have to give the baby my toys?"

"No, honey, the baby will have his or her own toys," Carole said.

"It better be a girl," Lizzie said, crossing her arms over her tiny chest.

"Baby," Blaine knelt down in front of Lizzie. "It's going to be okay. Your daddy and I have a lot of love to give, enough for you and a baby, and more," he said. "We're not going to love you any less because of a new baby."

"I remember when my mommy had Papa Blaine," Connie said. "I didn't want a little brother, either, but I love him to pieces now, and wouldn't trade him for the world. You'll feel the same way, I promise."

Lizzie nodded. In her eyes, Auntie Connie could do no wrong. "Okay," she said. She looked over at the Christmas tree. "Present time, now?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded. "I have the perfect one in mind," Kurt said. He and Blaine shared a look. "No, not that one," he said, shaking his head.

"But…" Blaine's eyes spoke volumes as he and his husband shared a silent communication.

Kurt sighed. "Alright. Well, they kinda go together. So, why don't we make an exception, this one Christmas, and let her open two."

"Yay!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Blaine picked up a rectangular box with red wrapping and a green bow, while Kurt picked up one that was clearly clothing, wrapped in gold paper with a red bow. "Mine first," Blaine said.

"Alright," Kurt laughed. He waited as Blaine handed the bigger box to Lizzie. She opened it, finding a dark-haired baby doll with beautiful blue eyes.

"Papa! She's perfect!" Lizzie exclaimed. "She looks just like me!"

"That's why your daddy and I picked her out," Blaine said.

"Now mine," Kurt said. He handed Lizzie the clothing box, and smiled when she opened it, pulling out the little-girl sized red nightgown, and the doll-sized matching one.

"They're so pretty!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Grammy, can you help me?"

Carole picked Lizzie up and carried her, the doll, and the nightclothes down the hall. The adults in the living room sat around talking quietly until the little girl, her doll, and her grandmother were back in the living room. "What do you think?" Carole asked. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," Kurt said. "My beautiful little girl, and her pretty, pretty doll. But, baby, you know Santa won't come unless you're asleep. So what do you say we put you into bed?"

"But, Daddy, I want to stay up and play with my doll!" Lizzie whined.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Kurt hissed.

"I'll tell you what," Blaine said. "Your baby doll needs her sleep, too. It's her first Christmas, you know. So why don't we all go down to your room, tuck you into bed, we'll read A Visit from Saint Nicholas, and you and your baby can go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, Santa will have come, and you can bring your baby to Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel's house tomorrow, okay? How does that sound?"

"Okay, Papa!" Lizzie exclaimed. She skipped back down the hall to her bedroom.

The five adults crowded into the child's bedroom, all helping tuck her in and taking turns reading the classic tale.

All six chorused in together on the final line. "Happy Christmas to all, and to all, a good night."

The adults kissed Lizzie goodnight, with Blaine and Kurt being the final two. They turned out the light and left Lizzie to her sugarplum dreams, as they went into the living room to start assembling the 'Santa gifts'.

Hours later, Burt and Carole had returned to their hotel, Connie was comfortably asleep in the guest room that would soon be the new baby's room, and Blaine and Kurt were in their bed, wrapped around one another. "Best. Christmas. Ever," Blaine whispered into his husband's ear, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"You may just be right," Kurt murmured. "You may just be right. Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I appreciate the constructive criticism I've received this week so very, very much. Now that Klaine week is over, I'll let you in on a little secret. Each and every one of these stories has been written in a matter of an hour or less, is unbetaed, and just popped into my head. So, any mistakes have been completely me. I use no beta reader other than myself. At any rate, now back to our not so regularly scheduled updates of other fic.<br>**


End file.
